bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DinosaurEatingPanda
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zangetsu and Quincy Powers? How does this make any sense? page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 00:24, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Re: "Off-Topic" That post was originally created to clarify the distinction between the two Zangetsus, and after that question was answered you and others came in to start talking about something completely different (the fan reaction) and then whining like usual when we didn't cater to your viewpoint. Piss and moan all you like about me being rude and unprofessional and so on, I won't apologize for doing my job.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:31, October 7, 2019 (UTC) :Hey, Sun here, a member of the team. I recommend you read our policies, especially our Forum Rules. As Xil said above, you hijacked a discussion about what both Zangetsu were and turned it into: ::"I don't think this makes sense and TVTropes and DeviantArt agree with me thus I am right." :The user created that thread because they were confused on why we have two articles called Zangetsu and why one was classified as Quincy powers and the other as a Zanpakuto Spirit. Now, if that user only watched the Anime, per sé, they wouldn't have gotten to the part of the story where the Hollow was revealed to be Ichigo's Zanpkutō due to White infecting Ichigo's mother before he was born and then rewriting any potential Zanpakutō Spirit Ichigo might have had, with the Hollowfied version. It was also stated that the spirit that people believed to be Zangetsu, to actually be Ichigo's Quincy Powers which the character later confirms. Upon learning the truth, Ichigo calls them both Zangetsu hence why the articles are listed as such. ::That was literally ALL that thread was about. Now, the Forum Rules (linked above) state that, the last message on that thread, being May 20th, after August 20th, it's a Dead Thread. :So then we get to your contribution to the Forum. Given you posted in it at the end of September, your post could have easily been removed because it violated the policies as it was a Dead Thread by the standards of the site. However, your initial post was sort of on topic as you were disputing what was already stated in the Manga so your post was allowed. :You then decided to make the thread about how you viewed this revelation, which was off-topic but again Xil was gracious and allowed it. Really, how you view this revelation is completely and utterly irrelevant to the dicussion, it happened and that's all that is required for it to be included in our articles. We are merely a database, we do not care how something is viewed by other sites that are a mash of contributions. Their opinions are also irrelevant. As dedicated Bleach fans who regularly have to go and cite sources for the information, we do not see the contradiction. The Quincy side admitted that he lied to Ichigo because he did not want him to become a Shinigami and thus suppressed that side of him. Yes, technically in contradicts what he originally said, but overall, in the story, its not contradictory because he ADMITTED lying and admitted his reasons for lying thus "the contradiction" is sufficiently addressed for us. Even if it mattered what TVTropes or DeviantArt users were saying, it does not, we are only interested in including information we get from the Manga. Those sites are created by humans who are entitled to their opinions but, like it or not, those opinions are irreleveant to what the Manga says. :So yeah, realistically, you are looking for a debate or argument or what not, we are not interested. This is a database for the Manga of Bleach, not a debate forum. Our articles are sourced and we are fine with the explanation. And I couldn't care if 90% of Bleach fans agree with you, it is irrelevant because the information in the article is taken straight from the Manga. Have a nice day.